One way to measure the rate of flow of a fluid is to cause the fluid flow to be in a continuous stream of drops of known volume, and then count the number of droplets per unit time to deduce the flow rate. This approach is very coarse because it has a measurement granularity equal to the volume of the droplets, and it assumes that the volume of each droplet is the same as it detaches from its orifice. Indeed, this “drop counting” approach has measurement accuracy that is inadequate for many applications, such as medical infusion. The granularity problem can be eliminated if the volume of the droplets can be measured in real-time as the droplets form and detach from the supporting orifice.
One way to measure the volume is to capture a two-dimensional image of a pendant drop suspended from its orifice, and then measure its width along several points from the tip of the droplet to the orifice. If rotational symmetry is assumed, the droplet can be represented as a series of stacked disks where the volume of each disk is V=πH(Width/2)2, where H is the distance between points along the axis of rotation. The volume of the drop is the sum of the volume of all the disks. To obtain good droplet volume accuracy, it is important to obtain good estimates of the width of the droplet. The rate of fluid flow can then be more accurately determined by measuring the time rate of change of droplet volume, by for example, collecting and processing a series of images in quick succession, such as a series of video images.
Complicating the imaging process is the fact that the pendant drop of an infusion tube is enclosed in a generally cylindrical drip chamber that introduces enormous amounts of optical distortion in the direction that the width of the droplet is to be measured. Further complicating matters is that splashes and condensation can cause fluid droplets to form on the inner surface of the drip chamber that can occlude or partially occlude the edge of the droplet from the image. Lastly, due to manufacturing, assembly, and even usage processes, the imaging assembly must be able to tolerate changes in distance between the axis of the pendant droplet and the lens without causing an appreciable change in the calculated volume of the droplet.